Queen of the Isle
by agame12
Summary: It's been a year since Mal's murder. And a hear since Evie moved back to the Isle of the lost to track down her killer. But Now Evie rules the Isle with an Iron fist and nothing can stop her. The old perky Evie is long gone. This new Evie...Is out for blood


Evie carefully pushed the blade up the tied up man's throat. She relished the sound of his scared whimper. It made her feel as if she was accomplishing something.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The man yelled before letting two tears fall. Evie scowled. "Listen I'm only gonna ask you one more fucking time!" Evie told the man. "Mal, daughter of Maleficient, what do you know about her death?" Evie asked harshly. The man looks dip at the ceiling of the darkroom.

"I don't know who that is" the man muttered.

Evie pressed the blade harder against his throat. The man whimpered. "Lies!' Evie yelled. " Everybody on the Isle knows who Maleficient is and who her daughter was!" Evie insisted.

"Ok ok!" The man cried. "Just please spare me!" he begged. "Tell me what you know" she snapped.

"There was a bounty over Maleficients head!" the man began. "But we heard she got turned into a lizard. So when the little purple-haired girl came to visit the Isle, word was that the shifted the bounty onto her" the man explained. "That's all I know I swear!" he cried.

Evie twisted her scowl into a wicked smile. "Thank you for your cooperation," she told him in his ear. Then she slid the blade against the mas throat, splitting it open. Blood dripped out and the man was dead in moments. Evie wasn't too thrilled she already got blood on her new knife.

She wiped it off on the dead man's shirt. Evie had changed quite a bit since she first came to Auradon. Evie cut her hair to shoulder length and dyed it black. She didn't wear a bunch of makeup anymore. And traded her dresses and skirts for black leather pants and leather best with laced boots. She had a big scar on her right cheek from a fight. Evie was once a perky caring girl who loved to try new things. But now, she was out for blood.

She decided to leave Auradon and come back to the Isle to find her best friend's killer. Mal had been dead for a year now. She meant everything to her. And Evie knew somebody from the Isle did it. Evie quickly scared people and gained control over the Isle. Everybody worked for her now.

Evie walked out of the dim dark clear basement where she did her interrogating. As soon as she got out she was met by Harry Hook. He grinned when he saw his leader and turned his hook I've in his hand. "Did ya save any for me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not this time Harry, I finished that guy off," Evie said pointing down the cellar steps. Harry groaned. He had been hoping to slash something with his hook today. "You and Gil get rid of the body" Evie instructed. Harry nodded and rushed off to fetch Gil.

Evie entered the large castle that was once Maleficent's home when she was still on the Isle. Evie had taken over the Isle now. Evie was tired today. She stayed up all last night researching clues leading up to Mal's death. She was beaten.

But before she could hit the hay, Diego Devil rushed in with a piece of paper in his hand. He was out of breath but still handed the paper to Evie. "What is this?" she asked confused.

"It's from my cousin, Carlos" Diego replied cheerfully. Evie nodded and shooed Diego away. She wanted to be alone when she read Carlos's letter. She hadn't seen Carlos in six months. And he hasn't written to her. She mostly received letters from Doug, Jane, and Lonnie asking how she had been. She assumed her closet friends were still crossed that she left them for the Isle.

She read the note...

_Dear Evie,_

_How is the search going? You must be confused about why I picked this time to contact you after six months. Well. We really miss you. The others don't want to admit it but it is true. Plus were worried about you. Yes, we miss Mal also. And we want the person who killed her to be punished. But would it hurt to leave it to somebody else and come home? Listen you don't even have to come to Auradon for good. All I'm asking for Is a little visit. For my sake at least._

_Love,_

_Carlos_

Evie chewed her bottom lip. She wasn't prepared for a letter asking her to come home. She remembered the day she announced her going back to the Isle. All her friends were upset at her decision. She thought she had lost all her friends. She didn't know if it was a good idea to go back.

"Body disposed of!" a cheerful voice called. It startled Evie and she whirled around and drew her blade. Gil held his hands up. "Oh gosh sorry, I guess you don't like good news," Gil said.

"Idiot" Evie mumbled.

Harry grinned. "Alrighty boss what will it be now?" he asked anxiously.

Evie thought for a moment. "Harry and Gil pack my bags for me" Evie ordered. Harry raised in the eyebrow. "Oh? and where are you going?" he asked. Evie crossed her arms. "None of your damn business, now pack my damn bags!" she yelled. Harry flinched.

"Alright fine, come on Gil!" he said.

"Harry!" Evie called. Harry faced her. "You're in charge while I'm gone" Evie declared. Gil pouted but Evie ignored him. "How long will you be away?"

"Long enough to get what needs to be done!"

Harry nodded and went to pack Evie's bag. As they walked away Gil said, "why can't I be in charge!"

"Cause you an airhead!"

"That's not true!" Gil insisted.

"Shut up Ya crybaby"

Evie was a bit nervous to be going to Auradon. But it was just to visit. She missed her friends but she would never say that aloud. And she wanted to see if anything has changed in her old home. This was gonna get real.


End file.
